


Better Than Cotton Candy

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for afg1's prompt "Dean/Sam/Castiel.  The newest monster is slain, the county fair is just down the road, and Dean is starving."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for afg1's prompt "Dean/Sam/Castiel. The newest monster is slain, the county fair is just down the road, and Dean is starving."

"You get in the back seat, Cas. And keep that monster… blood or whatever off the seats," Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

>"He obeys _you_ now?"

Sam ignored the dig and refocused Dean's attention.

"There's a county fair just down the road. That means funnel cake, Dean."

>"Sam, we just killed something."

"Fresh from the deep fryer, golden brown, covered in powdered sugar…

>"I _am_ kinda hungry,…" Dean's eyes were locked on Sam's.

>>"That sounds unhealthful," the back seat complained.

"Shut up, Cas. With whipped cream."

>>"Very unhealthful, indeed."

"And a deep-fried Snickers on top."

>>"God help you, Dean."

>"Point me."


End file.
